Missing Scenes: Home
by QueenHimiko
Summary: Will Gourry survive meeting Lina's parents? More importantly, will Lina?
**AN: I do not own _The Slayers_ , I just play in the sandbox.**

"We're closed," said the woman who stood behind the counter. She didn't even look up from her bookkeeping as Gourry walked in with Lina.

Gourry considered the woman who was undoubtedly Lina's mom. It was her parents' store for one thing. For another, she bore a decided resemblance to Lina. The only other person in the store was a man with long black hair stocking the shelves who Gourry assumed was Lina's dad. But with his face turned away he couldn't get a good read on his features.

Lina's mom sighed as the door chimed as Lina shut it behind her rather than leave, "Well, if you don't mind paying a bit extra then we…"

Her words died away as she looked up and her jaw dropped. Lina smiled nervously as she walked to the counter, "Did you get my letter?"

Lina's father dropped the bag of salt he was holding as her mother ran from behind the counter. Both were a blur as they ran to her and wrapped her in an embrace. Soon all three of them were talking excitedly at once, their conversation a rapid blur.

"I was worried you'd never come back!" "All the time, every night, worrying about you!" "How is business?" "Did you really defeat Shabranigdu?" "Yeah, I did, where's Sis?" "Working. How are you doing? Are you eating enough?" "I've heard you've been called the Demon Slayer. I can't wait to hear all about it!" "I've missed you! I didn't think you were ever going to come home!"

Every time they tried to pull away from Lina they found themselves pulled back to her, as though determined to make up for lost time spent without her. Gourry leaned by the door, forgotten, and mused that, her terrifying sister aside, Lina seemed well loved and adored by her parents at least.

To his dismay he found he was feeling a bit lonely. Lina was returning home triumphant. As soon as she was spotted on the outskirts of town people who knew her growing up stopped to talk to her, gave her flowers, told her how much they missed her or how excited they were to hear of her adventures. It was all going straight to her head, but then, she had the right to bask in her achievements. There was even talk of a homecoming party!

He wished he could simply be happy for her. But it did little to change the fact that he had no home to go back to, no adoring family or friends to welcome him. If he showed his face in his hometown he'd be a pariah and people would likely throw stones at him. Somehow, all that Lina had seemed to emphasize all that he had lost, and for the first time since meeting Lina, he missed his family.

Lina's mother gave her one last squeeze and then glanced at him, "Where are my manners?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Mom, this is Gourry."

"Of course it's Gourry." She said, and then much to his surprise, she threw her arms around him, "Lina's written so much about you!"

 _Lina wrote about me?_

"Really, she's been Gourry this and Gourry that..." She continued rambling as Gourry brought his arms up tentatively around her.

 _Lina wrote a lot about me?_

Lina turned crimson, "Mom!"

Lina's father turned around to look at him, and Gourry felt as though lightening had struck him as he recognized the man who had inspired him to find a purpose for the Sword of Light shortly before he met Lina. Casually her father put an arm around Lina as he met Gourry's gaze, and the feeling rose within him that he had met his destiny as her mother continued to ramble, "I mean, I just feel like I know you with all that she wrote, and you've done such an amazing job of standing by her and taking care of her. I just felt so much better knowing she wasn't alone and that she had someone nice to watch her back…"

 _Lina wrote_ _ **good**_ _things about me?_

Lina was a hot, red mess as she shouted, "Mom, stop!"

But her mother continued, "…And the way she writes you're practically a married couple and, I mean, you're not married, but she's obviously so very in love with you, though she minimize it, but you know how girls are when they try to not be so obvious about someone they like, and it just comes spilling out. She can't fool me, I'm her mother! I know how her mind works…"

 _Lina wrote about us like a married couple? And like she loves me? And her mother approves?!_

"MOM!" Lina screeched, the very picture of mortification, as Gourry relaxed and patted her mother on the back as she clung to him.

Just like that, Gourry wasn't feeling so lonely anymore. Coming home to his family of origin would never happen, but it didn't mean that he hadn't found a new one. Gourry looked at Lina's father who smiled in amusement. Gourry had been nervous about meeting her family and scared that they might not like him, but now he was getting the feeling that he would fit in just fine.

Provided that Lina herself was okay with it.

"Oh dear, I probably shouldn't have said that. Not even home for five minutes and I got Lina mad at me. And I am getting ahead of things, but I just can't stop! I'm just so nervous! I mean, Lina never said anything about an engagement, but I just have this feeling that you're going to be my son-in-law." her mother continued to ramble as Lina looked like she was about to faint from embarrassment. Her mother pulled away from him abruptly and looked at Lina, "I mean, so what is your relationship? Are you getting married? And when?"

"Whenever she says 'yes.'" Gourry said.

"Idiot!" Lina screamed as she hit him with her slipper, "I can't say 'yes' when you've never asked me!"

Gourry appeared to think for a moment before he smiled cluelessly, "Oh, I knew there was something important that I'd forgotten to do."

 **AN: This is the last of the _Missing Scenes_ that I have have planned for now. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
